


Too Late

by redlizard_rambles



Series: Anthology of Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlizard_rambles/pseuds/redlizard_rambles
Summary: Prompt 4: Six Sentence Story “Please don’t do this.”
Series: Anthology of Thedas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620829
Kudos: 1





	Too Late

The mark was spreading quickly. 

It started just the size of a copper on her left shoulder blade but quickly grew, the grey tendrils now starting to show over the collar of her armor. 

They both knew what needed to happen.

And Livia was not going to be a Broodmother.

“Please. Don’t do this,” Alistair begged, resting his forehead to hers.

Livia smiled back kindly and planted a soft kiss, “It’s too late. It’s already done.”


End file.
